Naked Mole Rap
Naked Mole Rap is an improvisational song sung by Ron and Rufus on a talent show. It is in response to the song by Dr. Drakken, intended to buy Kim some more time to defeat him. ("Rappin' Drakken") It was initially going to be used as just a creative autobiographical story for a Mr. Barkin's assignment, but Ron kept procrastinating on the paper. With less than one week, out of six weeks, he finally decided to make the paper on how he met Rufus. He finally was getting around to writing the paper when he needed to buy time for Kim by Singing his paper. Ron received a B- on the song,"Naked Mole Rap," by both the tv show's host and Mr. Barkin. Lyrics *(Hit it!) Yo', listen up, Happa Hallo for Ron. 'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. *Here's the story, in all it's glory. Ain't hidin' nothin', you'll know what the truth is how Ron met Rufus. Never heard a cat bark, Never heard a puppy purr, My dad's allergic to every kind of fur. So I searched for hairless pets on the internet, Saw a jpeg of a pink thing... Gonna need sunscreen! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.) Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) I heard'a Smartie Mart was havin' a sale on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail. It seemed to be this could be a solution, The perfect pet for my dad's sense of constitution! So the manager came to open the cage, He said, "You know this pet's hairless?" I said, "I couldn't care less!" Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?" "No, i'll keep him in my pocket!" (Yay-hay!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.) Come on y'all, let the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Hey Wait I can't hear the girls sing. *(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.) Gonna buy me some bling-bling! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What are we missin' here? (Rufus, the naked mole rat!) Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" We go to Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco. Always grande size and why not? I'm buyin'! Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it, Don't drop it, you might just pop it! Rufus and Ron Stoppable with our best friend: Kim Possible. We're not afraid of any attack. I say "Yo, KP, we've got your back!" (Hai-yah!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What is that? Super freaky thing! (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.) Come on y'all, let those girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap! Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap. Listen to the naked mole rat! (Muah! buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye... out) Category:Songs